


ANGER: STATES OF ULTRON II

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thor (Marvel), Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Divination, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Space Flight, Tony No, What The Fuck WasThor Doing In That Mystical Jacuzzi, What the Fuck Steve, What the Fuck is Vision
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: La ira de Thor, y el perdón.( y además, a qué iba ese jacuzzi místico en Ultron)





	ANGER: STATES OF ULTRON II

ANGER  
********

anger (noun)  
a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.  
Synonyms: annoyance, vexation, exasperation, crossness, irritation, irritability, indignation, pique, displeasure, resentment; rage, fury, wrath, outrage, temper, road rage, air rage, irascibility, ill temper, dyspepsia, spleen, ill humour, tetchiness, testiness, waspishness.  
Antonyms: pleasure, good humour

********  
THOR:

No es primera vez que un hombre de palabra fácil, ojos brillantes y lengua afilada me engaña. 

No es primera vez que soy traicionado por mi propia confianza en un hombre audaz y atrevido, no la primera vez que un hermano más amado que mi vida me miente y me arrastra al caos y la destrucción. 

Ya debería verlo venir: ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Pero duele tanto, Allfather.

Tantas mentiras! Por Odin, éramos hermanos: éramos guerreros que han llorado y reído juntos, que han combatido juntos, que han sangrado juntos. He sostenido a Steve en mis brazos mientras vomita tras ser golpeado brutalmente en el vientre: he alzado a pulso la armadura de Iron Man tras un golpe electromagnético que lo convirtió en peso muerto. He cargado en mis brazos a Bruce incosnciente tras volver de su otra personalidad: hace muy poco, me llené las manos de la sangre de Clint cuando estaba herido en la nieve, volé como nunca había volado para ponerlo a salvo.

Mi Dama ha destripado desde atrás a un enemigo que había puesto un filo en mi cuello.

Con ellos tuve una amistad, una unión, que siglos combatiendo junto a Fandral y los demás no me dieron. Puede que ser que porque no era su capitán,y no tenía que mantener la distancia que eso conlleva: puede ser porque no soy su príncipe, por lo que ellos no sentían el desnivel en que siempre me encontré en Asgard con cualquiera que no fuera Loki. 

Pero incluso en Loki había una separación, que no era sólo por nuestras personalidades: había cosas que Loki guardaba celosamente, que se negaba a compartirme, cosas que quizás yo no estaba capacitado para entender.

Con mis hermanos Avengers, podía sentir como ellos ponían tanto de su parte como yo en tratar de encontrarnos. 

Steve, el más noble ser de todo Midgard, con el corazón de un paladín y el humor seco de un anciano, era el comandante que siempre soñé tener. Su mano firme me guiaba como una espada afilada, y en su amistad había una solidez que creí indisoluble.

Pero que equivoqué, y la ira por mi propia estupidez, por mi confianza inconsciente, me devora. Seres oscuros, innobles, traidores!

Hay una debilidad inherente en los Midgardianos, algo que sus filósofos llaman el amor a Tanatos, la búsqueda de la destrucción y el daño, así como buscan la luz. Por eso sólo un androide pudo portar Mjolnir: ningún humano, ni siquiera Steve, puede.

Esa noche... esa noche, mientras broméabamos en la casa que Tony nos construyera, unidos como nunca yo creía, triunfantes, yo creía... la semilla de la destrucción estaba echada. Incluso mientras Clint reía y bebíamos en nuestra Torre, me pregunté vagamente cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos fuera digno según Mjolnir, ellos, a quienes yo creía los seres más nobles de Midgard.

Quería entender, y esa noche tuve mi respuesta.

Mi dama adorada, la Natasha que protegí con mi alma, a la que le abrí mis brazos alguna vez en una noche inolvidable... prefirió tratar de romper el lazo entre Tony y Bruce a volverse a mí. La vi usar sus seducciones, sus sonrisas, como se usa un arma: vi cómo realizaba sus maniobras, de un modo que es repulsivo en Asgard, en buscar al amante de otro. En Midgard, quizá sea muy corriente: pero ni siquiera creo que el más corrompido humano pueda aceptar como bueno el seducir al amado de aquel que te da techo y alimento. Eso, es un deshonor, y amando como yo sé que aún ama a nuestro arquero, era doble deshonor: con mis brazos abiertos sin preguntas si quería amor, compañía, calor, es, es... no tiene nombre.

Era una venganza, un retorcimiento midgardiano debido a la boda secreta, y al hijo secreto, que Clint nos reveló? Claramente no era secreto para ella: pero el ocultar a una amante, a la madre de tu hijo nada menos, a tu legítima esposa, es una desvergüenza tan grande que sólo habla de completa desconfianza a aquellos que llamas amigos, o completo convencimiento de la falta de valor de ese amor, lo que ya es en sí una atrocidad. 

No tengo idea y no me importa cómo lo llamaría Midgard: para mí, que el hombre al que llamaba hermano y compañero me mintiera ocultándome su solar y su amada, es una monstruosidad. Tuve que irme, guiado por la única consideración de la paz para ese bebé, porque de otro modo me habría puesto a vociferar: ver esa casa, esos niños, alzó una ira tan grande en mí que por un minuto tuve miedo de mí mismo.

Clint y Natasha, tan amados y tan traidores. Tan llenos de oscuridad que a veces, podían parecer paragones de calidez y cercanía y luego hacer algo tan repulsivo. Ambos son como dagas en mi corazón, que sangra al recordar a mis dos amigos amados, jugando una mañana conmigo en Coney Island como unos niños, riendo sentados en la parte de adelante de un carrito de montaña rusa conmigo en los asientos traseros, disfrutando aterrorizar al personal con sus acrobacias...

Y aún así, llenos de la oscuridad como estaban, siempre supe que a pesar de la presencia de la ira personificada en Bruce, y a pesar del pasado de nuestra Dama, el más atraído a la oscuridad, el más tentado por la sombra... siempre fue Tony Stark. Tan generoso, tan amante, tan perceptivo como yo lo conocí, y era llamado por otros egoísta, cruel, injusto. En mi experiencia, una cosa no puede ser la otra, y me negué a creer esas historias de un hombre que era mi amigo y mi guía, achaqué a su rápida ira o la profundidad de sus sentimientos algunas ocasiones en que lo vi hacer daño. No hablo del daño que un guerrero inflinge: hablo del daño a los seres amados, a las lágrimas de Bruce, de Clint o de la Dama Pepper, de las cóleras de Natasha o de Steve. 

Tony y Bruce han sido por tanto tiempo mis guías. Tony Stark como príncipe y encarnación de Midgard me paseó siempre generoso, siempre chispeante, por todas las bellezas y placeres de esa tierra inolvidable, todas sus alegrías y esplendores. Como Midgard, Tony Stark era cambiante, mercurial, radiante en sus luces, pero también siniestro en sus oscuridades. Bruce en cambio, fue mi guía hacia el alma de Midgard, hacia sus confusos valores, sus creencias, sus miedos y sus generosidades, una complejidad que a veces parecía superar a los Dioses en grandeza y creatividad, y otras veces en que la bajeza y maldad superaba a la creíble. Como el alma de Midgard, Bruce también representaba al ángel y al monstruo, ambos extremos anidados en su carne: y los admiré a ambos, creí que los conocía.

No sabía que en sus almas de midgardianos hay oscuridades que yo no puedo entender, aparentemente.

Debí haber sabido que al igual que Loki, mi amor por alguien no debe ser algo que me ciegue a la verdad, y lo cierto es que alguien capaz de herir así a quienes ama, es capaz de engañar también: y mentirme, poniendo en riesgo - en semejante riesgo- a todo Midgard usando el Tesseract y ese poder que contiene... un poder que mi propio hermano no pudo controlar, cómo pudo pensar con semejante arrogancia que él podría!

Y Bruce! Bruce, que se supone que es el buen sentido, después de todas sus reflexiones sobre la responsabilidad del poder y la circunspección en usarlo que ha repetido tanto... ha cometido el mismo pecado de arrogancia y ceguera. Un error aún peor que la creación del guerrero verde! Un error que cometieron a sabiendas, engañándome a mí, que confiaba en ellos! Mintiéndome a mí, su hermano, su huésped!

Si me hubieran explicado, quizá me hubiera opuesto: quizá me hubieran convencido. êro ni siquiera esa cortesía tuvieron para mí. Mis amigos, mis hermanos, me consideraron demasiado idiota, demasiado ignorante o demasiado egoísta para compartirme sus planes sobre la gema por la que mi hermano murió, por cuyo daño es que yo me he encadenado a Midgard para expiarlo. Una vez más, esa gema ha cobrado vidas humanas y ha lanzado su mundo al caos, y la culpa es mía por confiar en humanos mentirosos!!

*******************

Erik me conoce, probablemente más que mi padre a ninguno de sus hijos. Me ha visto asustado, perdido, suicida y furioso, y siempre esa calma interna tan profunda, tan inmensa que tiene ha logrado serenar las agitadas aguas de mi alma. Por eso cuando me ve, incluso desde lejos, se despide de sus alumnos y se apresura a mi lado: es un día luminoso en Oslo, aunque frío: me he malacostumbrado a la tibieza de New York y las habitaciones permanentemente caldeadas de la Torre Stark. Erik, como un auténtico nórdico me abraza con entusiasmo, y sus ojos buscan los míos: sólo con verme sabe que algo va mal.

\- Qué ha pasado, Thor?- me dice sin rodeos, mientras me sigue a la camioneta todo terreno que saqué de Rent-A-Car. Ya no soy el idiota que pedía caballos a gritos: llevado de la mano por mis amigos, he aprendido todo lo necesario para comportarme como un Midgardiano auténtico. Tony se divertía orientándome en la moda: Clint se entretenía enseñándome detalles como usar el metro, pagar peajes o convertir monedas en las aduanas.  
Natasha adoraba arreglarme el pelo como una niña, y Bruce se preocupaba de explicarme leyes y costumbres locales. Sí, me dejaron pasando como un midgardiano cualquiera, por fuera.

Por dentro, ahora me han hecho entender que nunca podría ser tan... tan...

... mentiroso.

\- Erik, mi amigo. Necesito tu ayuda.- digo, avergonzado de sólo corresponder a sus invitaciones de que lo visitara ahora que lo necesito, pero Erik sólo asiente, esa chispa que parece de un hombre mucho más joven en sus ojos.

\- Eso está muy bien, estaba empezando a afectarme tanta rutina...- me dice sonriendo, palmeando mi hombro.- Vamos a que te ponga un poco de buen labskov, hijo...-

Es un poco estar en casa volver al solar de Erik, uno de mis primeros hogares fuera de Asgard. Su modesta casa es anticuada, siempre algo oscura y polvorienta: hay libros por doquier, y da para sospechar que excepto cuando lo visitan Darcy y Jane, hay lugares que no se han limpiado desde que muriò su esposa. Erik se mete a la cocina con entusiasmo y calienta abundante guiso para ambos, y su diligencia me recuerda a Bruce cocinando para mí, a la Dama cenando mis preparaciones en privado, los dos reunidos en su mesa: y la nostalgia me hace tomar patatas y pelarlas, el trabajo de los dos haciéndome más fàcil hablar, a pesar de la furia que aún me corroe.

\- Recuperamos el cetro y su gema. Pero Tony y Bruce trataron de estudiarla, usarla, y lo que lograron fue que la gema adquiriera consciencia y un cuerpo, un cuerpo cargado... de odio...- musito, dejando el cuchillo porque la mano me tiembla.- han soltado esa maldita gema de nuevo en Midgard y hay gente muriendo por ella, y esa gema está aquí por Loki, y Loki vino aquí por culpa mía...!- exclamo, mi voz quebrándose. Erik me pone una cerveza delante y la bebo para calmarme, y cuando mi vista ya no está nublada, lo veo revolviendo una olla con parsimonia.

\- Supe lo del colapso de la red en América. Lograron frenarlo en Europa, pero ha dañado seriamente la comunicaciones. Por un momento, se temió por las centrales nucleares, pero gracias en parte a Stark, están bien protegidas.-

\- Ultrón encontrará otro modo de destruir Midgard. Tiene el poder de la gema, y el genio de Stark y Banner.- Mi voz se rompe en ira y tengo que pasearme para calmar un poco mi furia antes de ser capaz de hablar.- Erik, me uní a ellos para proteger Midgard, nunca pensé que sería un instrumento para que su ambición creara esa destrucción que tanto me prometí combatir! Por Odín que en verdad nunca debí pisar este mundo!-

\- Bueno, pero no podemos echar el tiempo atrás, y de verdad que no creo que no haya ninguna forma de ayudar.- me dice despacio.- Si Ultrón es una máquina vuelta loca...-

\- Tiene el poder de una gema del infinito. Como el Aether, como el Tesseract. Qué tiene Midgard que atrae tanto esas malditas gemas?- bramo.- La leyenda dice que si se reúnen, el Ragnarok y la destrucción del Universo entero están cerca!-

\- Que más dicen las leyendas?- me dice Erik con su pachorra, sirviéndome una taza de té.

\- Ultrón tiene la gema, que importan las leyendas?- exclamo frustrado.

\- Ultron puede tener un AI avanzadísimo pero es una máquina, las máquinas son dependientes de energía, y si desenchufas la tostadora jamás calentará. Si logramos apartarlo de la gema, destruirla o inutilizarla de algún modo, aunque sea temporalmente, mejorarás las chances.- dice Erik, y su buen sentido me apabulla. La angustia en mi pecho se calma, y me levanto para abrazarlo, besar su sabia frente de maestro.

\- Erik, sabía que tenía que recurrir a tí...!-

*******************************

Las leyendas de las gemas, a las que me maldigo por poca atención haberles prestado en mi juventud, han existido en todos los mundos; y Erik y yo nos encerramos en las grandes bibliotecas de su universidad por la noche previo soborno del encargado para revolver antiguos textos toda la noche. Mi Allspeak se extiende a AllRead, y aunque mi comprensión no es perfecta, el finlandés antiguo de Erik sí es, y me emociono un poco al oír las gesta y narraciones de hombres y mujeres de Asgard a los que los antiguos midgardianos llamaron Dioses. La saga de los Nibelungos y antiguos poemas lapones contienen pistas y referencias, pero no encuentro la información detallada que esperaba. A diferencia de Asgard, los Midgardianos tienen muy poco amor por preservar la historia.

No es hasta el amanecer que Erik desentierra una referencia que hace saltar mi pulso. No se trata directamente de las gemas, sino que se trata de la historia de las Norns, la Diosa Triple, que al parecer pasó desde Asgard, en donde aún se la invoca como oráculo en ceremonias secretas de magia que mi madre y Loki habrían sabido cómo realizar.

Es un ritual sagrado y complejo, pero soy el hijo de mi madre y no tengo miedo. El ritual es demandante y Erik parece desconfiado cuando le digo que realizarlo es lo más rápido que se me ocurre. Es como dejar el papel y preguntarle directamente a Google, en términos midgardianos.

Pero el ritual dice que aquellos que las Norns encuentren indignos, morirán por su atrevimiento. Ante Erik aseguro que no tengo miedo, ya que Mjolnir me encuentra digno: pero mientras me baño a fondo, me arreglo lo mejor que puedo, busco en un mercado de hierbas las plantas y especias que debo ingerir antes del ritual y sigo los pasos al pie de la letra, la duda me corroe. Mjolnir pertenece a mi padre, a un poder masculino, a valores de guerra y violencia en los que soy, sin falsa modestia, un experto. Pero las Norns representan la mística, la feminidad, el eterno misterio, y ante esos valores, qué he sido si no un fracaso. Incapaz de retener el amor de Jane, incapaz de corresponder el amor de Helen, incapaz de ganarme el amor de Natasha: incapaz de proteger el amor de mi madre, el más puro de todos. 

Loki habría sido ideal para este ritual. No dudo que se lo sabía al dedillo.

Erik ha localizado unas pozas de agua mineral, caliente, en la frontera con Dinamarca, casi dentro del círculo polar: son las más cercanas que no están desarrolladas como resorts para turistas. Debe ser un lugar " puro, solo y limpio" en donde una " arteria de la tierra" me envuelva en su " pulso". Menciona que debo renegar de mi visión, lo que recuerdo mi madre contándome alegremente que magos antiguos - los escaldas- lo habían tomado como una orden para arrancarse los ojos. Tenían que ser magas como mi madre quienes razonaran con mucho bien sentido que bastaba con vendarse y mantener los ojos cerrados. 

\- Qué te atormenta, mi amigo?- me dijo Erik mientras conducíamos al anochecer rumbo a ese remoto lugar. - Hay más que la ansiedad de tu visión, lo noto. No quieres contarme? No sé si mis consejos servirán de algo, pero quizá pueda escucharte al menos. Te has peleado con los Avengers por esto acaso?-

\- No es... no tiene ninguna importancia comparado con lo que estamos averiguando.- dije, pero mi voz temblaba. Y para mi vergüenza, mi mano tembló también cargando el termo de té caliente que compartíamos y tuve que taparlo de nuevo.

\- Con quién te peleaste? Rogers? Stark? Banner de nuevo? Esos tres son tan belicosos que es un milagro que no se hayan agarrado entre ellos...-

\- Erik, es...- murmuré, y la ira volvió a retorcerme el estómago: tuve que mirar por las ventanas y apretar la mandíbula. Qué difícil es minimizar el daño ante quienes te quieren y te conocen, Dios - No puedo entender a los midgardianos. No puedo. Lo que sea que piensen, me es ajeno, no puedo... no entiendo cómo pueden ser una raza tan baja y rastrera cuando...- lo miré y me detuve, cerrando los ojos.- Lo siento, Erik...-

\- Jesús, que hicieron esta vez? Es la Viuda?-

-... Stark me mintió para poder usar la gema. Me engañó, y Bruce lo sabía.-

\- Stark fue poseído como Jane por el Aether...?- empezó Erik, y vi el horror en sus ojos.

\- No! No! No poseído, para nada. Estaba perfectamente lúcido. Si estaba poseído por algo fue por su maldita ambición, su codicia...- exclamo, y se me quiebra la voz.- Igual que Loki.-

\- Que te hayas enojado con Stark no significa que tengas que dejarlos. Seguro que tienen una explicación, y si no es así, deberías cuestionarte si realmente amerita romper con tus amigos por...-

Mi rostro ha de haber traicionado mi disgusto.- Me mintieron! Me mintieron, y han creado aún más daño que el que creó mi hermano en Midgard con esa mentira! Es... es imperdonable, Erik!-

A pesar de la nieve y los glaciares que rodean la cueva, no siento frío mientras me desnudo para sumergirme, Erik cerca esperando con una cámara y un sensor. El científico en él no puede evitar interesarse en este fenómeno que su gente llamaría magia, pero para nosotros es misticismo puro. Y sin embargo confío en él ciegamente en ayudarme, a pesar del golpe que a mi confianza le dio Tony Stark. Aún confío en los humanos a pesar de todo, por absurdo que sea...

El agua es tibia en mis muslos mientras mastico las últimas semillas del ritual, amargas y ácidas, que parecen penetrar mi cerebro. Miro a Erik a los ojos, rogando que esto funcione, si me quedaban dudas sobre él se acaban al ver el honesto temor en sus ojos: no temor de que no logre, sino simple temor por mí, por mi seguridad.  
Yo en cambio temo no ser digno, y cuando empieza a hacer efecto, tan rápido me parece, es como si el mundo se pusiera de cabeza y de pronto atravesara un plano, de regreso a ese Asgard de mis pesadillas: un Asgard del futuro, pecaminoso, sombrío, un Asgard que intuyo bañado en sangre y codicia? Qué ha pasado?

\- Ragnarok viene!- me grita Heimdall, mi amigo y mentor, mi maestro, sus manos manchadas de sangre, vestido con una armadura dentada que jamás le he visto. Entre escenas de sexo y violencia, hay una sombra verde que me amenaza, y tras ella, una luz blanca y fría, que me llama...

Odinson, repite. Odinson.

Yo soy el Hijo de Odín, responde.

Uno de tres como nosotros, uno de la tríada como nosotros, una parte de tres, responden las voces. Tres y tres, seis como las gemas: siempre tres en tu vida, el vértice, el trapecio, el trípode que sostiene la raíz. 

Ayúdenme, suplico, y al levantar la vista hacia la luz veo las siluetas de tres mujeres inmensas, enormes, eternas. Me arrodillo aunque todo me da vueltas, mis manos tendidas.

Ayúdenme, ruego, y un rostro inmenso y terrible, pero hermoso, se vuelve a mí: me recuerda al rostro de mi madre. Hay una pregunta en esos ojos.

Ayúdenme a proteger a Midgard, a Asgard, a los nueve Reinos, a todos...

La segunda Diosa inclina su rostro hacia mí, y en ella hay algo que semeja al amor y a la crueldad a la vez, algo que me recuerda a Jane en la pura transparencia de los enormes ojos.

Quieres tanto y eres tan pequeño, Odinson. Pide respuestas pequeñas como tú, o sólo encontrarás la desesperación.

Por Odín, ante las Diosas debería haber traído inteligencia, astucia: Bruce o Tony habrían encontrado la pregunta perfecta, habrían resuelto esto con un golpe de brillantez: Loki y Natasha habrían encontrado un subterfugio, algún hoyo en las reglas que les permitiese encontrar conocimiento y poder. Yo sólo puedo ser yo, mis manos tendidas vacías.

Qué necesito para derrotar a Ultrón? pregunto en voz muy alta, cargada de súplica: y la tercera Diosa, un Diosa con ojos misteriosos y lejanos que se parecen a los de Natasha me mira de frente, impasible e implacable.

Viniste en búsqueda de una visión, pero tu visión no está aquí.

La desolación que me invade es tan poderosa que me tambaleo, y creo oír lejos la voz de Erik; pero la Diosa que se parece a mi madre extiende una mano enorme que alcanza a sostener todo mi cuerpo.

La visión está a tu alcance: tienes todas las respuestas que necesitas. El fuego se combate con fuego: debes enfrentarte a ti mismo, y derrotarte para vencer. Las armas están en la punta de tus dedos…

Vi Ragnarok, gimo, vi el fin de todo, vi la destrucción, y se supone que debo detenerla con estas manos? 

Deja de buscar grandes respuestas, deja que las encuentren grandes preguntas, y tú, ser pequeño, busca las pequeñas respuestas, me repite la Segunda Diosa, desprecio a mi estupidez en su voz.

Mírate en un espejo y comprende que la respuesta está en ti, Odinson. Recuerda, me insiste la tercera, y superpuestas a la destrucción en mi mente, imágenes de Asgard en llamas, de mi madre muerta, de Midgard devastada por Ultron, de mis amigos muertos, siento una presencia fría e inconfundible: Loki, Loki en mi mente, y no sólo en mi mente.

De todo lo que he preguntado no me han respondido nada y sin embargo me contestan la pregunta más inesperada, más increíble, más imposible: la certeza de que Loki vive me estremece de pies a cabeza, lo que significa que volveré a encontrarlo, porque estamos unidos como estrellas gemelas, porque Loki es mi hermano y como mi sombra siempre será mi reverso, la mitad de mi alma, mi…

… el MUY HIJO DE UNA PUTA JOTUN FINGIO SU MUERTE! DE NUEVO! Y YO VOLVI A CAER! LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA! 

En el segundo en que esa emoción me embarga, hay una luz en mi cerebro: una revelación tan enorme que por un momento me ciega, y no la comprendo. Es tan intensa que siento que caigo, y de repente soy consciente del agua tibia, del viento frío y de la voz de Erik: y con la sensación de el mundo se da una vuelta de carnero regreso, regreso a la realidad, lo que duele como si me arrojasen de una gran altura. 

Erik conduce de regreso: y es con agotamiento que me arrastra a su sillón, de arropa y cae agotado en el sofá, para dormir tras esta vigilia de cuarenta horas. Pero yo me siento poseído de la ansiedad de haber visto la respuesta y de no ser capaz de articularla, o son las drogas aún en mi sistema, que me paseo mientras anochece, reviso las notas de Erik…

Allfather, mi hermano vivo… el alivio que me inunda casi me hace perdonarlo, pero sólo casi…

Y entonces suena el comunicador que todos los Avengers llevamos, uno de los muchos regalos de Tony Stark. Mi mano se cierra en él, y lo activo, pero por la lucecita azul que se enciende, ya sé que no es una alerta.- Diga?-

\- Thor, es Maria. Pensé que te interesaría saber que el laboratorio de Helen fue atacado y ella está herida.- me dice Maria Hill, haciendo que se me contraiga el estómago. La Dama Maria nunca ha dejado que su disgusto a mi relación ambivalente con Helen, Darcy y mis amigos fuera de la Torre afecte su profesionalismo, pero tampoco nunca se ha preocupado de disimularlo, y aprecio su sinceridad.

\- Ha sido Ultrón?- digo con ira.

\- Sí. Dónde estás? Nos vendría bien un refuerzo.- dice, y detecto una ansiedad en su voz.- Helen se recuperaré, Steve la rescató a tiempo, pero Ultrón la obligó a hacer un nuevo cuerpo de vibranium con la gema del cetro, y en quitárselo… recuperamos ese cuerpo, pero Ultrón se llevó a Natasha.-

\- A Natasha?- exclamo con furia, pero en ese momento comprendo, al fin, el conocimiento de las Diosas.

Yo no tengo las fuerzas para derrotar a Ultrón, pero quienes crearon a Ultrón pueden crear otro. No es acaso nada más que una manifestación de los genios de Tony y Bruce? Pues lo harán, debo hacérselos comprender. Y rescataremos a mi Natasha, y vengaremos los daños de Helen… por Odín, es tan sencillo de entender! A Loki, un Asgardiano, tomó yo, un Asgardiano, derrotarlo una y otra vez: a cada fuerza, debemos aplicar la misma.

Si quiero salvaguardar Midgard de las gemas, debo usar una gema.

Si quiero salvar a Asgard de Ragnarok, necesito un poder semejante…

\- Voy en camino.- le aseguro a Maria, antes de llamar a Darcy para pedirle que venga a atender a mi exhausto y amado Erik, y beso su frente cansada sin despertarlo antes de tomar va Mjolnir y saltar al cielo.

*******************************************

//Thor, si estás cerca necesito tu ayuda!// la voz de Steve en nuestros comunicadores me llega cuando estoy llegando a la Torre, sin aliento, exhausto. La angustia por Natasha y mi propia prisa apenas me dejan aire para responderle.

//Steve, qué sucede?//

//Rescatamos el cuerpo de vibranium que Helen le…//

// Ya sé eso, qué ocurre ahora?//

//Tony y Bruce están haciendo algo… creo que están haciendo una locura…!!// exclama, frustrado y furioso, y al aterrizar en el helipuerto lo siento: siento el pulso de la gema, siento como si aún el poder de las Diosas me guiase, pero aún así es mi elección, mía sola. 

Esta en mi visión: una gema enfrentándose a las otras ante el universo. Poder inenarrable, enjaezado por el genio, y sin embargo, libre y cargado con algo… algo que parece un alma.

La cara del pobre Steve cuando en vez de ayudarle a parar a Tony y Bruce uso Mjolnir para traer a la vida, entre relámpagos como en esa antigua película vimos sobre el monstruo de Frankestein, al nuevo ser, es conmovedora: después de toda mi furia por las traiciones de Natasha, Clint, Tony y Bruce, soy yo quien traiciona a Steve, el único que jamás me ha fallado, que siempre ha sido un verdadero hermano de armas. Oh, mi pobre Steve, tú no entiendes.

Esta misma sensación de afecto, exasperación y amargura habrán sentido ellos al traicionarme a mí? Este amor, mezclado con la seguridad cruel de que no hay tiempo de explicarse? He sido injusto, demasiado rápido en mi ira, una vez más?

\- Thor, qué has hecho?- exclama Steve, pero no puedo hablarle: el nuevo ser, flotando ante la noche iluminada de Midgard, parece aprehender algún conocimiento de esa vista majestuosa. En el silencio, veo el resplandor de la gema en su frente y comprendo al fin lo que Stark quería; el arma más poderosa de todas, pero dotada de raciocionio, de comprensión, de alma.

Se vuelve a nosotros, y en sus ojos hay una terrible inocencia y la inconmensurable sabiduría de una gema más antigua que este planeta. No es sólo mi visión: es la de Stark, de Banner… 

\- Eres la visión.- musito, y él asiente, como si lo aceptara.

\- Visión?- dice una voz femenina, y veo a la muchacha que llenó nuestras cabezas de pesadillas, que está del lado de Steve.- Ví tu mente y sólo había aniquilación!-

Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Mira de nuevo.- dice el ser, y su voz es la de JARVIS, pero donde había humor y desapego ahora hay una ternura nueva, una voluntad vigorosa. Ella extiende los dedos, pero Clint, que aparece de repente, se los sujeta.

\- Tú te guardas las zarpas alucinógenas y sujetas al correcaminos hasta que alguien, POR FAVOR, explique todo este despelote. – suelta ácidamente.- Tú! Stark! Me mandaste a ponerme a buscar a Nat para quedarte a solas con Bruce y para variar un poco, en vez de hacerle perversiones al mismo Bruce ponerte a hacerle perversiones a otro cuerpo? Pero es que no aprendes ni a machetazos?!- ladra.

\- Por una vez, Tony estaba en lo correcto.- concedo, y todos me miran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Este sí es el fin de los tiempo entonces.- dice Bruce, que se ve exhausto, neurálgico y amargo. Hay un resentimiento en sus ojos al mirar a Steve que es duro e implacable, y una sequedad igualmente amarga al mirar a Tony a su lado.

\- Porqué JARVIS ahora tiene más bíceps que YO?- continúa Clint.

\- Helen se inspiró en Thor, está claro.- comenta Tony con malicia, de brazos cruzados.

\- No soy.. JARVIS.- dice el ser.- Me llamaste visión. Soy… - musita, y al mirarme, imita mis ropas, cambiando de forma como un reflejo en el agua.- Soy algo diferente.-

\- Qué han hecho…?- susurra Steve, pero hay decepción y desconcierto más que curiosidad en su voz.

\- Algo nuevo. Algo bueno.- le digo, aunque esa arruga en su entrecejo no se va. 

\- No puedo obligarlos a confiar en mí, si ni siquiera yo me conozco.- musita Visión, y hay sin embargo algo en él que me es familiar: como un deje de las Diosas quizás, algo de esa sabiduría.- Pero fui JARVIS y los conozco a todos ustedes bien. Ustedes, todos ustedes me han creado y formado, y espero ser un ejemplo de lo mejor que he observado.-

\- Así como Ultrón es lo peorcito, el control freak explosivo megalomaníaco...- empieza Clint, lo que no ayuda, pero no es novedad que cuando Natasha está en peligro Clint es insoportable.

\- También tiene buena puntería.- comenta Tony con acidez.

Antes de que nadie diga nada más, Visión toma Mjolnir para ofrecérmelo, y por supuesto que es digno: por supuesto que puede alzarlo. No prueba más necesaria para saber que es valiente, capaz y decidido, y aunque por un momento me devuelve la sonrisa ver el shock en todos, es Steve quien se rehace primero.

\- Dijiste que contactaste a Nat, Clint?-

\- Sí. Dice que es como escuchar a Tony muy borracho.-dice Clint de brazos cruzados.- Ya se podría haber escapado veinte veces, pero dice que mientras Ultrón no pretenda matarla, es más útil que se quede allí como espía.- suspira.- Dijo que ha hecho como 500 de tus legionarios, aprovechando las fábricas de HYDRA. Se ha instalado en la fortaleza de Von Strucker y se ha apropiado de todo lo que ahí había... asesinó a la gente de Coulson y a los soldados sokovitas que lo vigilaban.-

\- Lo que planea es aniquilar la vida en la Tierra. Dijo que así habría paz, pero nosotros no sabíamos que pretendía eso, no sabíamos...- empieza el muchacho que hirió a Clint en la nieve, que es veloz como el relámpago. Sus ojos son cansados en alguien tan joven.

\- Déjennos ayudar. Nosotros conocemos el lugar y la zona, además...-

\- Tú vas derecho a una celda, brujilda!- exclama Tony.

\- Y quién la va a retener?- dice Steve con mucho buen sentido.- Tony, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-

\- No la suya.- dice Bruce, y hay tanta desolación en su voz, que duele oírlo. Steve se vuelve a él, y antes de que hable, algo pétreo e inflexible inunda el rostro de Bruce.- No. No, no, no, no. Vete a la mierda. Hulk ya mató 79 inocentes en sudáfrica, no vuelvo a sacarlo nunca más, menos cerca de ella!- añade apuntándole a la chica.

\- Bruce...-

\- No te atrevas a decirme que estaré seguro. Eso llevas años diciendo y tengo 79 funerales en la conciencia!- exclama, y el brillo verde en sus ojos relampaguea antes de que se cubra los ojos.- No. No tendrás a Hulk. Jódete, Steve.-

\- Tenemos que parar a Ultron.-

\- Tienes a Visión y a la bruja superpoderosa. Y a Thor. Yo...- gruñe Bruce, y entonces Clint interviene, su voz tensa.

\- A no ser que quieras que se transforme aquí y a ahora, deja a acosarlo, que estoy bastante cerca de transformarme yo. Cómo se llaman ustedes dos, par de engrendros?-

\- wanda.- dice la chica, vista en el suelo.

\- Y el correcaminos troll?-

\- Pietro, abuelito.- le suelta el muchacho de camiseta azul.

***********************************************************

Después de la batalla, no habían muchos lugares adónde ir; no deseaba ver más destrucción, y la gente de SHIELD tenía bajo control el ayudar a los refugiados de la perdida ciudad. Ayudé con algunos atrapados en derrumbes, pero tras la batalla fue más la costumbre que el deseo lo que me llevó al helicarrier: ya era de noche, y deseaba saber cómo estaban mis compañeros. Quería despedirme, al menos.

La gente de SHIELD me guió a la oficina en Fury, en donde me encontré a Tony, increíblemente sucio, sentado en un sofá bajo, y Steve, cruzado de brazos, en su aspecto más belicoso posible. Era increíble que aún tuviera energía para pelearse después de ese día: pero allí estaba, una vez más enfrentado a Fury, y cuando me paré en el umbral me dí cuenta de inmediato que tipo de pelea estaba interrumpiendo.

-... sus intenciones no eran maliciosas, Fury. Después de veinte años de aprovecharse de su genio, no vengas ahora a emitir amenazas por un error....-

\- Un error que costó tres ciudades y un montón de vidas!- bramó Fury, a lo que Tony pareció encogerse como alguien con migraña cuando le da la luz. Al ver eso mi rabia se evaporó como niebla al sol: la fuerza de mi deseo de proteger a mi amigo fue apabullante en su determinación.

\- Su idea no era errada. Fue la acción de la gema y la actuación de HYDRA a través de la niña bruja la que lo empujó a Ultron. Ya has visto como liberado de esos influjos, su idea se ha convertido en la Visión.- declaro, atrayendo a una silla y sentándome junto a Tony, Mjolnir a nuestros pies. No sé cómo Steve aguanta de pie: yo estoy rendido.- Si lo culpas por el dominio del que fue objeto, podría volver a culpar a Clint por Loki, o a Natasha por el Red Room. Estás siendo injusto, Hombre de Furia. Tony y Bruce son inocentes de todo este daño.-

\- Thor...- empezó Tony, sus ojos asombrados, pero Fury explota en voz cargada de acento, como siempre que está exhausto.

\- Y entonces de quién es la culpa de todo esto?! Y a todo esto, dónde se ha metido Banner?!-

\- No lo he visto. Clint y Natasha?- interrumpo.

\- Natasha fue herida con metralla. Está fuera de peligro, ya está consciente. Clint...-

\- Barton está con la bruja esa haciendo de rottweiler. El hermano, el corredor, está muerto.- dice Fury, y todos inhalamos. Si era sólo un muchachito! Tony se frota los ojos: Steve asume su posición de soldado, endureciéndose. Hay una pausa, y mi mano va al brazo de Tony.

\- Que pasó con Ultrón? Escapó?-

\- No. Visión lo mató, como predijiste.-

\- Donde está?-

\- Él nos trajo a la bruja. Se ha quedado vigilándola también.-

\- Le ordenaste...?-

\- No me atrevería a ordenarle nada a esa cosa, no tengo idea qué carajos es!- brama Fury, a lo que yo lo miro de frente.

\- Vision es el protector de tu planeta, Fury. Es el alma de una de las gemas del Infinito, bendecido gracias a Tony y Bruce con la comprensión de todo Midgard. Harías bien en respetarlo.-

\- O sea le pusieron manos y ojos al cetro de Loki? Va a andar dominando gente?- exclama Fury.

\- No.- digo con severidad.- No. Vision es un protector, no una amenaza. Es todo lo que Tony soñó con Ultrón, lo que yo vi en mis visiones.-

\- Vision tiene mi confianza, es JARVIS en parte...- dice Steve, la vista baja.- Y es inútil que cuestiones su confiabilidad, porque no tienes cómo contenerlo, Fury, Tampoco a la niña.-

\- Si HYDRA podía manejarla...-

\- El día que empieces a tratar a tus prisioneros como collares de sujección, trajes de látex y tásers, es el día que combato contigo.- dice Steve fríamente. Fury eleva las manos al cielo y se deja caer en la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y ahora qué? A quién le echo la culpa de esto esto? Puede que ya no trabaje estrictamente para el gobierno, saben, pero el nuevo SHIELD si, y ya tienen a todas las agencias de los nervios tras lo de Washington...-

\- Fury, esto no es...- empieza Steve, que ahora sí me doy cuenta está al final de sus nervios.

\- Échame la culpa a mí.- digo, y todos me miran con desconcierto.

\- Tú no tuviste ninguna culpa, grandote.- me dice Tony, y sus ojos son muy tristes.

\- Toda la culpa la tengo yo. Si nunca hubiera venido a Midgard, nunca hubieras enfrentado a los Chitauri, y nunca habrían desarrollado, tanto tú como Fury, este... pánico armamentístico. Si alguien pregunta, toda la debacle fue mi culpa, y por eso me voy.-

\- Te vas?- dice Steve, y hay tanto desmayo en su voz que me conmuevo.

\- Thor, no, si es por mí, yo renuncio, tú no te puedes ir, eres nuestro mejor guerrero...- balbucea Tony.

\- No es por tí, mi amigo.- digo, y oprimo su mano creadora tan mágica y tan terrible.- me voy porque he aprendido cosas, y como tú, temo el futuro, porque hay un motivo, un motivo terrible que compete a todos los Reinos de Yggdrasil y no sólo a Midgard. Incluso Asgard está en peligro, pero iré para encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos.-

\- Thor...- dice Steve, y su autocontrol se quiebra un segundo, antes de endurecerse más.- Volverás?-

\- Tan pronto como pueda. Por ahora, tienes a Visión, más poderoso que yo.-

\- Fantástico. Dónde está Banner? Después de lo de Johannesburg la ONU va a querer hablar con él seguro...- dice Fury, y parece disgustado de tener que decirlo.

\- Hizo una de sus huidas, y lo encontraremos, pero no para que lo tires a una corte marcial.- dice Steve severamente.- No fue su culpa!-

\- No, si tengo 660 muertos, dos ciudades deshechas, la debacle de dos días con la Web caída y una montaña de desastre pero no es culpa de nadie!!-

\- Hulk no se hubiera vuelto loco sin esa mocosa!- exclama Tony.- Es a ella a quien hay que encerrar!!-

\- No puedes.- dice una voz, y quien está en la puerta ahora es Clint. Está tan blanco que las gotas de sangre que aún le salpican la mejilla se ven negras: cojea, pero hay algo temible y amenazante en su postura en la puerta que nos sobresalta a todos, porque nadie lo oyò venir.

\- Clint, hermano mío...- musito, mi corazón yendo a él, porque creo que nunca lo había visto con los ojos tan muertos.

\- No puedes encerrarla, y no te dejaré que le pegues un tiro por eso.- dice, enfrentando a Fury. Hay una pausa, y Steve habla con voz suave.

\- Clint tiene razón. La pregunta es cómo la ayudamos. No me parece malvada, y es muy joven...- empieza, pero Fury mira a Clint de hito en hito.

\- Dejá vu, Barton?-

Clint se cruza de brazos también. La beligerancia en la habitación es increíble.

\- Se te está haciendo costumbre defender a chicas sexys más peligrosas que el tifus.- dice al fin Fury con un suspiro.

\- Si no puedes controlarla y no te dejaremos pegarle un tiro, tienes muy pocas opciones.- dice Steve, frotándose los ojos.- Nos ayudó, perdió a su hermano por ello... si se queda con nosotros y aprende a controlar sus poderes, podría...-

\- Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que tú respondiste por una chica.- dice Fury, y el que le recuerde a Libby me hace apretar los dientes. Steve empalidece, pero 

Clint interviene.

\- Será sobre nuestra cabeza. Hemos contenido a...- su voz se apaga. Iba a decir Hulk.  
Fury se muerde el labio, y en el silencio, hay tanto desánimo que tengo que hablar.

\- Tienen a Vision. Él los ayudará, y cuando el doctor regrese...- musito, pero Steve me interrumpe.

\- Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando ocurra. Ahora hay que enterrar a ese muchacho y ayudar a la chica. Cómo está Natasha, Clint?-

\- Despertará en unos veinte minutos y si no estoy ahí, se habrá largado a cazar a Bruce en treinta.- dice él enderezándose: se ve tan cansado, pero Clint nunca puede descansar cuando Natasha no está anclada a algo, menos después de casi perderla y de ver morir a ese muchacho.- Puedes ocuparte de explicarle todo esto a Wanda? Yo tengo que irme.- dice tras un suspiro.

\- Verdad que tu mujer está a punto de poner un huevo.- suelta Tony. Clint se encoge de hombros y sale, pero lo detengo en la puerta mientras adentro siguen discutiendo.

\- Clint, hermano mío, espera.- 

\- Thor, qué...?- 

Aferro su cabeza, y uno nuestras frentes. E invoco con todo mi corazón el poder de Yggdrassil sobre mi amigo y sobre su descendiente, para que sea fuerte y sano, y posea un destino más dulce que el de todos nosotros... Allfather, oye mis ruegos...

*************************************

Los sollozos de la chica son agudos e histéricos cuando enterramos al muchacho llamado Pietro a pocos kilómetros de la destruida Sokovia. Rezo sobre la tumba de ese valiente: y acompaño a Steve y a James Rhodes en los esfuerzos de rescate en la ciudad deshecha, mientras Sam Wilson se sienta con la pobre joven y trata de calmarla.Vision ayuda tanto como puede: y de a poco, Steve y los demás empiezan a confiar en él, al ver su abnegación y su exquisita sensibilidad. 

\- Es extraño pensar que está hecho de... ese polímero que crearon Tony y Bruce, y la gema, y JARVIS...- me dice Steve tras verlo ayudando a crear rutas entre los escombros y despejando las carreteras.

\- Tú estás hecho de carne y sangre, pero no es eso lo que eres.- musito, y Steve asiente, pero de pronto veo humedad en sus ojos, que reflejan el cielo gris.

\- No quisiera que te fueras. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, pero...- lo veo rehacerse, y su voz se afirma.- Te dijeron que tendremos que dejar la Torre? Tony va a construir un complejo en un terreno upstate, un lugar más alejado de los civiles...-

\- Tony sigue siendo generoso, a pesar de todo lo que ha perdido. Es una lección para todos nosotros.- Cuando nos miramos, puedo ver su dolor de abandonar lo que fue nuestra casa tantos días felices, y siento la misma sensación de certeza cruel y amarga que esos días felices y absurdos, en nuestro Valhalla entre las nubes, nunca volverán. Ultrón nos quitó mucho más que un lugar físico: nos quitó la confianza de la gente, la paz mental de todos. Nuestra alegría. Y a nuestro Bruce...

\- Le preguntaré a Jane si sabe algo de Bruce.- le digo, Mjolnir ya en mi mano.- Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí... estaré en Londres, si me necesitan.-

\- Vas a ver a Jane y Darcy?- me dice él, intentando sonar alegre, pero no lo logra.

\- No. Voy a despedirme.- susurro.

\- Y luego vendrás a despedirte de nosotros?- me pregunta. Hay una aceptación dolorida, pero como siempre, Steve absorbe el daño, inspira hondo, y aguanta. Mis amigos, tan sufridos, tan firmes a pesar de todo. Aún así, mi corazón está demasiado dolorido para nada más que asentir a Steve, y volver al cielo.

**************

Hay una duda en los ojos de Jane al mirarme que me hiere, pero no es ira ya. Me encuentra sentado pacientemente junto a su edificio de departamentos, observando la nieve fina que cae sobre Oslo, y pasa en silencio a mi lado, yendo a utilizar su llave en la puerta del edificio. Su mirada al volverse y verme aún ahí quieto es cansada pero se ha dulcificado al notar que no me muevo y sólo espero su palabra, y me hace un gesto de que la siga, para al fin instalarme en su sofá, guardando con parsimonia su abrigo, sombrero, cartera.

\- Vi las noticias sobre Sokovia. Están todos bien?-

\- Varias heridas, y perdimos a un muchacho que nos ayudaba.- le digo, agradeciendo la compasión en sus ojos. Mis manos aún están cubiertas de costras por nuestros intentos de rescate.

\- Vi lo de Johannesburgo.- agrega, y en la contracción de sus párpados, cargados de temor, veo inmediatamente que no sabe nada sobre Bruce.- Él está...?-  
\- Huyó.- musito.- Stark está muriéndose de preocupación, y los demás... el gobierno está pidiendo respuestas también.-

\- Entonces mejor que se esconda por un tiempo. Oh, pobre Bruce, estaba tan feliz con ustedes! Es injusto, cómo diablos pasó?- estalla Jane, y veo lágrimas en sus pestañas por el más antiguo de sus amigos.

\- Fue poseído... no es que podamos explicarlo, pero... no fue su culpa.-

\- Nunca ha sido su culpa.- exclama ella, levantándose, manos empuñadas.- Debió pedirme ayuda a mí, cómo se va así...!-

\- Lo encontrarán.-

\- No, no lo encontrarán. Bruce lleva años dándole esquinazo a todas las agencias del mundo, nadie lo encuentra si él no quiere.- suspira ella.- Realmente él no se buscó esto...-

\- Esta vez un poco sí.- digo, y me sorprende que la ira me vuelva tan súbita y cruel. Ver a Jane llorar y preocuparse por Bruce, que nos ha dado la espalda a todos sin un pensamiento, en vez de buscarme a mí, el hombre que la ha amado tanto, me hiere de un modo inesperado: y respondo con crueldad antes de poder contenerme.

\- Pues esta vez sí buscó esto. Él y Stark crearon un AI que enloqueció, destruyó las redes de comunicación, intentó acabar con el mundo y asesinó a cientos... es por culpabilidad que huye, no sólo por su locura poseída en Johannesburgo! Hulk puede ser inocente, pero Bruce Banner y Tony Stark no lo son!-

\- Fueron...?- la voz de Jane se endurece un momento, pero luego se frota los ojos.- Oh, por Dios. Bruce debe estar destrozado, por eso huyó...-

\- Nosotros contuvimos el daño, derrotamos a ese monstruo! Y Clint me mintió, y Natasha...- empiezo, mi voz quebrándose de rabia.- Un chico murió por detener al monstruo que ellos crearon! Usaron la gema para alzar un monstruo genocida, y dejaron que su orgullo los cegara, los...!- 

\- Thor, creo que en realidad no estás tan enojado. Creo que en verdad, lo que quieres es darte valor porque sabes que tienes que irte para ayudar a tu gente, y dejarlos te hace daño.- dijo Jane despacio, y cuando me mira, en sus ojos de ciervo estaba toda la compasión del mundo, una compasión más dulce que el amor. Avanza, y sus manos eran frescas como hojas nuevas de primavera en mis mejillas.- Pero no es mejor irte en paz, llevarte las memorias de su amistad? Quizá regreses antes de lo que esperas. Quizá vuelvas a ser su compañero, y quizás... no. Pero no es mejor sentir amor y nostalgia que amargura y resentimiento? Piénsatelo bien. Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Seguramente ellos piensan lo mismo.- 

Jane tiene la sedosidad, la penetración de la más fina daga. Cuando nuestros labios se encuentran, su pulgar seca una lágrima en mi mejilla que ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba allí: y con los ojos cerrados me lleva a su lecho y me desnuda, amando mi cuerpo aún salpicado de las sales del pozo de Mimir. Me le entrego como me entregué a esas aguas, y es quizás su amor, quizá las esencias aún en mi sistema, quizá el toque de la mujer que una vez cargó al Aether, pero en el medio del placer sueño, y veo visiones nubladas, confusas, cálidas y esperanzadoras.

Momentos luego después de que ella gima contra mi pecho y me aferre, mis ojos se abren y las palabras de la visión resuenan en mi cabeza, un súbito convencimiento que ahora es más que voces, es una certeza que puedo tocar, saborear, casi ver: la visión de Tony se hará real, pero su voluntad también y nos salvará a todos. Por un momento me deslizo por el borde de ese concimiento inmenso, tratando de atraparlo en mis manos como se atrapa el agua corriente, pero luego se escapa, y cubierto por el suave cuerpo de Jane duermo al fin, el misticismo abandonándome como un oleaje lejano.

******************************

Me despedí de Jane con un beso de agradecimiento, de amor, y de adiós. No hubieron promesas ni juramentos: no necesita saber que la amaré hasta que yo muera, o que no sé si volveré pronto, nunca, o más allá de los años que le ofrece su destino. Pero lloro al irme en silencio hasta que el viento seca mis lágrimas: y dejo que la lluvia sea mi adiós a Erik y a Darcy, porque no creo que tenga la fuerza de irme si los abrazo...  
Mi regreso a la granja de Clint acompaña las primeras lluvias de la primavera, y él sale al porche al verme. La bendición de un bebé permea su hogar: pero sus ojos, exhaustos, doloridos, cargados de culpa y mentiras, cuando me miran,parecen llevarse todo rencor que me quedara hacia él. Le tiendo los brazos: bajo la lluvia tibia me abraza, y al mirarme, sabe. 

\- Que Yggdrassil bendiga tu hogar y a la vida que comienza... que si queda algún poder en mí, el destino les sea dulce e indoloro, hermano mío.- susurro.- Que toda la paz que te mereces llegue a tu umbral y se quede anidada en tu corazón...- 

\- Volverás? Thor...- musita él, y cuando beso su frente me aprieta, me aprieta. Carga tanta culpa, tanta agonía, que mi corazón se aprieta.

\- Volveré.-

Clint se queda en la lluvia, mirando el cielo cuando me voy. Y recuerdo que lo conocí así, una noche de lluvia, en que me apuntó con una flecha desde la altura, pero no me hirió. Ahora soy yo quien lo mira desde la altura, y ruego al Allfather que se curen sus heridas.

Los adioses no son extraños para mí. Cuando fui enviado a Midgard por primera vez, expulsado de Asgard, mi corazón dolía con la añoranza, la ira y la injusticia... y luego este reino mágico y lleno de riquezas ante las cuales Asgard es tan pobre, me enamoró y capturó, pero tuve que dejarlo: y sentí una nostalgia de él y de Jane no que no había imaginado existía. Cuando mi padre me envió tras la activación del Tesseract con magia oscura y un terrible precio, estaba listo para perder Asgard para siempre y quedarme en la Tierra, si no lograba rescatar la gema. El retorno del Tesseract reparó el Bifrost, peromi retorno a Asgard no hizo sino exacerbar lo que era un deseo tan grande regresar...

Y cuando regresé, fue como regresar a mi verdadero hogar. La Torre y mis hermanos: mi Valhalla de guerreros, mi casa. Más dulce que las promesas de los bardos... siempre me había parecido que aún en Valhalla los muertos debían extrañar su hogar, y ahora comprendo lo que es abandonar donde naciste y llegar a casa, que no es más que en donde tus amados te abren los brazos.

Jane, amor mío:la dejo herida,su alma aún sangrando por el Aether.

\- Hay otra joven tocada por el poder de una gema del infinito.- le dije, antes de irme. - Crees que podrías hablarle?-

\- Sobre qué? Sobre cómo su vida está arruinada?- me dijo, y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

De todas las canciones Midgard, ella me recordará siempre "Paris In the Rain". 

Clint, mi adorado hermano, arquero, audaz, atolondrado a veces, sabio a veces, tan perspicaz como el halcón en las alturas.Y lo dejo herido, alitas quietas, y cuando me alejo en la noche y la lluvia pienso que él, en cambio, me recordará siempre "One Headlight"

Me despido de Natasha desde lejos. No me siento capaz de decirle adiós con un abrazo: ya arrancarme de Clint me hirió como una cuchillada. Ella está en el helicarrier de Fury curándose las heridas que Ultrón le inflinguió, y aún no me siento capaz de mirarla sin culpas ni preguntas.  
Pero por lo que somos, por lo que hemos sido, por el amor que hemos compartido, me cuelo en sus habitaciones vacías por última vez mientras se construye el complejo con el que Tony ha apaciguado a las autoridades de New York, y en el silencio de la que era nuestra Torre, preparo una última vez guiso y lo dejo con unas flores para mi triste doncella. Hoy llegará de alta, y encontrará su cena, y mi recuerdo, y mi amor: es todo lo que deseo que le quede de mí, porque ya muchos la han abandonado estos días.  
Mi Natasha. Sombra, y sangre, y amor, amor. Para ella, "Out of Goodbyes" 

Me despido de Bruce con una oración al cielo, y lluvia bienhechora sobre sus plantitas. Todas las canciones tristes parecen permear esa lluvia, pero oigo " The Weary Kind"

Me despido de Tony y Steve juntos, y los dos bromean tratando de evitar la emoción con la furia con la que los Midgardianos se defienden de demostrar sus sentimientos. Tony, herido pero sereno, como aquel ha recibido mucho daño: Steve, herido pero firme, como alguien acostumbrado a caminar con dolor. Les digo adiós y hay un momento en que creo que desgarrarán sus armaduras para abrazarme, porque entre los tres parece pasar como una oleada recuerdos, recuerdos de noches en que todos juntos sumerguidos en el calor de nuestra compañía, en la seguridad de un hogar que no era un lugar, sino el amor de otras cinco personas buscándonos. 

Ellos dos me miran irme, los dos incólumnes, los dos resistiendo a pesar de todo, y los amo tanto, y se me parte el corazón. Mientras estén juntos, tendré un hogar al que volver.

Ellos son "Lost Stars" para mí.

Vivimos vidas complejas, ensangrentadas, dañadas, atadas por el destino. Pero por un radiante momento nos encontramos en un lugar seguro, y tendimos lazos que se ataron y nunca más se desatarán: algo coalesció entre nosotros, algo más grande que los seis saparados, un momento en el tiempo en que fuimos jóvenes, fuertes, invencibles, uno solo.  
Recuerdo esas mañanas con una sensación que no debería serme nueva, pero que ahora comprendo que no conocía hasta ahora. He extrañado la grandeza del Bifrost, el amor de mi madre, la aprobación de mi padre y la compañía de mi hermano, pero este vacío bajo mi esternón es pura, completa nostalgia. Los dejé en ira, en decepción: pero esas emociones se han disipado como el rocío en la mañana y ahora los extraño con la soledad que debe sentir un pez cuando es sacado del agua.  
Había olvidado que era feliz, que tenía una casa: y ahora que lo he perdido lo extraño con tanta ferocidad.

Clint nunca volverá a ser tan joven, Bruce nunca más será tan confiado, Natasha nunca volverá a sentir esa paz, Steve nunca volverá a sentirse tan seguro, Tony nunca volverá a soñar con tanta libertad.

Nunca volveré a sentirme tan amado. Pero lo fui, lo fui. 

Hey, hey  
But tell me  
did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?  
Tell me  
did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were  
looking for yourself out there?

Adiós.

*But tell me  
did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were  
looking for yourself out there*

Y con el corazón más pesado y duro que Mjolnir, me lanzo a la oscuridad.

*Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me*

Volveré.

*But tell me  
did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?  
And tell me  
did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?  
And tell me  
did you fall from a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were  
looking for yourself  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall from a shooting star?  
fall from a shooting star?  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?*


End file.
